


Just Friends

by Houseok



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseok/pseuds/Houseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo doesn't know what being friends mean</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Just Friends

Mingyu couldn't sleep he didn't have much space either sharing the bed with Wonwoo was uncomfortable but it had his perks too.  
"What are you listening to?" Mingyu tapped the side of Wonwoo's temple with his foot.   
"What?" The older replied taking one of the earplugs of his ear to hear the latter better.  
"What are you listening to?" Mingyu breathed yet again.  
"Come." Wonwoo signaled for Mingyu to put his head beside his so he could listen too.  
Mingyu quickly shifted beside Wonwoo almost falling off the bed on the process and quickly plugged an earphone.

They listened to the soft tunes of an unknown melody to the younger but he still enjoyed it, Mingyu noticed Wonwoo staring at him and he stared right back for a while, music long forgotten 

Wonwoo gasped as Mingyu's fingers starting undoing the tight fabric of his pants making him catch yet another breath as the younger's hand accidentally grazed on the head of his already hardened member.

Mingyu was nervous not wanting to do something wrong that would make Wonwoo realize of what they were actually doing. His hands slipped inside the older's pant, Mingyu searched for any sign of discomfort as he grabbed his dick but he only saw a face of pure pleasure. Mingyu sighed finally gripping the base harder and stroking it till he had Wonwoo squirming.

"Stop" Wonwoo half whispered but Mingyu's hand only went faster and faster and he couldn't stop when he saw him like that all messed up just by his hand. Wonwoo grabbed his hand but it was already too late the covers were already stained and Mingyu's hand too.

Mingyu blinked observing the white substance in his hand before shoving it to the older's face.  
"Dude what the fuck" Wonwoo laughed while slapping the latters hand away and shoving him till he fell of the bed.

Mingyu yawned so big that his jaw hurted, he still felt his hand sticky so he went to wash it on the bathroom, he looked into his reflection while washing his hands he looked like shit. He left after throwing some water on his face to wake up, when he made it to the dinning table Wonwoo was already there being teased by his mom Mingyu smiled.

"Mingyu, look how handsome my son is" she laughed and pinched Wonwoo's cheeks pestering him and giving him kisses.  
"Does he have a girlfriend?" She said now looking at Mingyu, the younger just smiled telling her all about Wonwoo's pasts relationships and laughing with her.  
\--  
They were playing soccer with their friends, it had rained earlier so all the grass was moist and full of puddles. But they didn't care they kept playing until they were exahusted.  
"Say sorry" Wonwoo smiled but with a serious voice holding Mingyu between his legs.  
"Sorry sir." Mingyu laughed and sighed when Wonwoo got off him. 

He felt really sticky and dirty but he still felt happy. He watched Seokmin giving circles around the with his bike and laughed when Soonyoung threw a rock at him causing him to fall.

\--  
Today Wonwoo was really tired and Mingyu had agreed to himself to make him as relaxed as possible. He heard the older say hi to his mom and dropping his backpack beside the door. He looked back he saw Wonwoo with his arms up, Mingyu smiled coming closer tho the older and helping him get rid of his shirt.

Wonwoo sighed of contentment and lied down on their bed streching his legs as Mingyu took of his shoes and socks. Wonwoo almost feel asleep until he felt a weight on the bed and half opened his eyes to see Mingyu reading a book. 

"Hyung" Mingyu called.  
"Hmm" Wonwoo groggily answered barely audible.  
"Hyung" The younger said a little louder.  
"Yeah" Wonwoo also raised his voice forming a coherent word.

"Do you like me?" Mingyu asked suddenly feeling curious of what their constant handjobs and kisses meant.  
"Of course Mingyu." Wonwoo had answered not thinking much about the meaning behind those words.  
"But do you like love me?"  
"Of course I love you... You are my friend." Wonwoo muttered holding a yawn back as he turned away from the windows lightning. Mingyu's heart was beating rapidly until the pause. 

Friends?  
\--


	2. Best Friends

Best friends

Mingyu decided that Wonwoo didn't know what he meant by friend. Mingyu smiled as Wonwoo took his lips in again exploring every part of his mouth and making swift movements with his tounge that would have Mingyu going crazy.

Wonwoo's hair was everywhere and that made him look even hotter in the younger's eyes. Wonwoo smiled at him forming his eyes into pretty crescents.

"I've got to go." Wonwoo breathed looking at the watch on his wrist.  
"Why?" Mingyu whined stroking the older's lips with his thumb. Wonwoo kissed his thumb and went on the tips of his toes closing in again for another chaste kiss. Mingyu followed his mouth making Wonwoo laugh and kiss him again.

"Come on Mingyu, lunch it's almost over." Wonwoo whispered against the side of Mingyu's mouth making the younger shiver, the older's voice would get so low sometimes and Mingyu wondered how. 

"Okay we are already late though." Mingyu sighed dropping his arms from the shorter sides.

"What!?" Wonwoo gaped at his watch glaring at Mingyu for not teling him sooner.  
"Fuck fuck, I'm gonna get detention again" Wonwoo breathed looking at his watch mark 12:13 pm.

"You know how the math teacher gets." Wonwoo groaned as Mingyu looked apologetically to him. Wonwoo reached out to him again to give him a goodbye kiss, but Mingyu moved to the side avoiding him.

"Go already." Mingyu sighed picking up Wonwoo's backpack and his.

"Okay" Wonwoo muttered trying not to let Mingyu see that he was hurt. He grabbed his backpack fixed his hair a bit and went to class.

Mingyu didn't know why he did that, he did want to kiss him so why avoid him. The younger dropped on the floor groaning while messing his hair with his hands and sighed.  
\--  
In the end they both got dentention. Mingyu because he never apeared at class and Wonwoo because he barged in the room making everyone startled. Well atleast they were both together and that was good right?

Wrong.

It was awkward after Mingyu avoided Wonwoo and they were the only ones in the room since the teacher went out to find homework for them. Mingyu felt hot as if someone was staring at him he looked back and he saw Wonwoo staring right back at him. He gulped and smiled but Wonwoo remained stoic and observing, Mingyu turned around but still felt uncomfortable seeing Wonwoo still was observing him. 

Mingyu waited till the teacher wasn't visible from the window across the halway, when he saw that the teacher wasn't there anymore he stood up and went straight to Wonwoo's seat at the back. Wonwoo looked a bit surprised when the younger sat on top on his desk with his legs dangling to each side facing him.

"Mingyu." Wonwoo gasped as Mingyu took the hairs on his neck a brought him forward to his lips, he felt the older being stubborn not moving his lips. All it took was for the younger to tug at his hair and Wonwoo whined, Mingyu took this as an opportunity to shove his tongue inside of the dark haired boy's mouth.

They were both on top of that rusty and old desk what was about to happen just was expected. The desk fell forward making Mingyu hit his head with the back of the desk on the front, Wonwoo was able to stop the desk from going completely down. He fixed the desk them went over to Mingyu with a laugh that was threatening to spill out of his lips, all Mingyu had to do is give him a pout to have him laughing on the top of his lungs.

"It's not funny anymore." Mingyu had groaned when he heard almost silent giggles after the teacher came.  
"Shut up Kim." The teacher had snapped making the younger startled and Wonwoo laughing a bit harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Meanie feels man


End file.
